


Dowsing

by Quality_Street_Sin



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chains, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Leashes, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, slight bratting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quality_Street_Sin/pseuds/Quality_Street_Sin
Summary: Zia is at one end of a leash that splits like a dowsing rod, bound in kind with the woman she loves, prepared to please their lover. There is no place in the world she would rather be.





	Dowsing

“ Zia,” Zach warned, in a tone that sent shivers down her spine, and stoked a rising heat between her legs. “Get down.”

He yanked the chain that leashed her and Winona, first gently, and then hard enough to pull her to the floor, painfully bumping her elbows and leaving her peeking out through the curtain of her auburn curls. Zach stood over her, and looked upon her like property; she basked in his gaze.

She could see Winona in her periphery, curled up so her forehead nearly touched the floorboards, yielding as always. Her full breasts were pressed against the floor, legs already slightly spread. Her hands weren't cuffed like Zia's— Winona wasn’t naughty enough to earn restraints— and one was slowly inching down between the cream-coloured flesh of her thighs. 

The two women were joined by a y-shaped chain, each branch attached to a padded collar, and Zach held the other end. 

" _ Behave _ ," Zach stooped to breathe the word against Zia's ear. "Or you'll be punished."    


"Maybe I want punishment," Zia said, turning her head just enough to stick her tongue out. Winona stifled a giggle.

Zach wrapped another loop of chain around his hand, then jerked it to the right as he stood, and grabbed Winona's side. He pulled her head up roughly, then dragged her backwards, so she was sitting against his legs.

"But does  _ she _ ?" he asked.

Winona shook her head, every bit the demure innocent. As if she hadn’t been trying to touch herself just seconds ago. 

"No, sir," she said sweetly.

"See, Zia, some of us can be respectful," Zach said. "Kiss her. Be nice, she deserves it."

Rising to her knees, Zia did just that, cupping Winona's warm face, tangling her hands in the other woman’s hair. Zach could have commanded her to do anything in the world, and he'd chosen something she would have done of her own free will.

Winona kissed with a surprising urgency, her big blue eyes flitting to Zach, seeking reassurance. When no objection came, she deepened the kiss herself, pulling Zia closer, with one hand on her neck and the other warm on her bare back. They shifted closer, drawing in, Zia straddling Winona’s leg, and resisting the urge to start grinding. 

  
Zach stepped closer, winding the chain around his hand as he did so, keeping them both on a short leash. Zia was suddenly jerked away—his hand in her hair, pulling hard, bringing her head back.

“Taste her,” he said, laconically, and she knew him well enough to understand what he meant.

She lowered her head, and took Winona's nipple into her mouth. It firmed against her tongue, and she teased, circling it and grazing slightly with her teeth. She wanted to bury her face in the milk-white mounds of Winona's cleavage and never come up for air.

Zia switched sides, feeling Winona shake slightly, her whole body curling around the sensation, and suddenly Zach’s hand was in Zia’s hair again. She watched from the corner of her eye as he began to stroke his cock. 

“Touch her,” he commanded, yanking Zia to her feet so she could step shakily through her cuffed arms, and get her hands where she could use them. 

Zia sank back to her knees on the cool hardwood. She slid her hands down between Winona's legs as she kissed her, and began to toy with her, tracing her fingertips along Winona’s lips. She loved the feeling, the soft warmth of the skin there.

One hand was trapped against Winona’s body, trapped in the warmth between her thighs, knuckles brushing the downy hair there. 

Zia was already meeting wetness; Winona’s hips rolled against her hand, and she wrapped her arms around Zia, moaning her pleasure into her neck. 

“Are you ready?” 

Winona nodded, and Zia slipped one finger in. It went beyond the realm of simply touching, and she had to pause, prompting Winona to whine against her shoulder. Zach nodded them on, and Zia pressed further in, curling strokes against the warm, wet inside.   


“ _ More _ ,” Winona begged, then turned to Zach. “Zach— tell her—” 

For once, Zia waited for proper orders before sliding another finger in, thumbing Winona’s clit as she did so. She envied the sounds that elicited, the desperate way that Winona rocked her hips into the motion, her shaky, blissed-out breaths. 

Winona came quickly from that, her frantic moans building to a crescendo, shaking as she dug her nails into Zia's back.  _ Kiss her _ never just meant kissing.

"Good job, Zia," Zach cupped her face, pulled her closer by her leash, backed towards the bed, and sat. He was still stroking his cock, perhaps slower than he could have been, and he pressed her towards it with a hand on the back of her head.

She took the head into her mouth first, teasing with her tongue, then began bobbing her head obediently.

"Good  _ girl _ ," Zach purred, guiding her movements with a hand on each side of her head; he took fistfuls of her hair, and the slight sting in her scalp set the rhythm.

Zia enjoyed it— the warmth and weight and hardness of him, filling her mouth, grazing the back of her throat as she took as much as was possible.

"Winona—" Zach jerked the other side of the chain. "Winona, don't you think Zia deserves a reward?"

"I think she does," Winona replied, chains clinking softly as she moved closer, lay down. "May I..?"

"Zia, look at me," Zach said, and Zia did, just as she felt the first ghosting of Winona's breath between her legs. She felt his cock stiffen further in her mouth, hard and hot against her lips.  "I want to see your pretty face."

Zia couldn't reply, but she kept steadfast eye contact even as she felt Winona's mouth on her, kept her hands braced on Zach’s thighs even as she struggled to stay upright enough. Winona's teasing sent a wave of pleasure through her, the wet, tugging heat of it spiking up her spine. It was a struggle not to squirm; to fight the instinct to arch her back into it and moan. Glancing down, she could see the blurry outline of Winona's hair, fanning across the floor.

"Zia," Zach said, and at once he had her full attention. He gripped her jaw, guiding her eyes back upwards. "I told you to look at me. Don't think. Just look at me."

Zia complied, trembling with each stroke of Winona's tongue. The chain was wrapped around Zach's hand; little links of it dug into her jawbone as she moved.

She couldn't last much longer like this; at both their mercies, tasting sweat and precum, with Winona's tongue sliding between her lips and toying with her clit. But she needed to focus on Zach. She shook with the effort of staying steady,  of keeping her eyes open and fixed on his.

She saw it in his face, first, a softening in his smile and the muscles catching in his throat, and began to pull back— only to be pulled forwards again with force.

"I want you to swallow." Zach said, and she suddenly had no other option; the first gush of semen exploded into her mouth, warm. His body went taut, drawing around the sensation, a victory in the way his lips parted and his muscles coiled beneath her hands. She kept going— until he reached down, and ran a thumb lovingly across her nipple, and suddenly the current of pleasure running through her seemed to complete its arc; she moaned around the girth of him as she came, electric elation flooding her body. 

In the afterglow, as they lay tangled messily together on Zak’s bed, still joined by the chains, she held one thought. 

She had succeeded— she had pleased him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, or would like some of your own, please check out my [tumblr!](https://quality-street-sin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
